


【学科拟人/mob数】群内联文

by Driftandsea



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22877965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Driftandsea/pseuds/Driftandsea
Summary: 路人x数/暴力/胁迫/轻度血液描写注意
Kudos: 1





	【学科拟人/mob数】群内联文

数学抱着一叠纸件，边走边打了个哈欠。脑子昏昏沉沉，眼前除了公式就是城市阴云的天空。学院在市郊地处偏颇，他下班要路过一条幽深的巷子。一整天都是阴沉着的天气，数学讨厌极了悠长的巷子，更没想到今天会被路边窜出的男人突然拽入巷子里抵在粗糙的砖墙上。  
纸件散了一地。  
数学几乎喊叫出声，紧接着挨了一记狠狠的耳光。  
“你这个婊子，给我安分点！”男人骂着，手持的短刀低着数学的脖颈。冰凉的感觉让数学不适地抖了一下。  
他讨厌极了刀和血，难受地蹙眉。只好不再出声，看着男人粗暴扯开自己的衣扣，把整洁的外套扔在地上踩上一脚。  
数学害怕极了，即便还没有肌肤相接就感受到男人短袖衬衫底下粗壮的肌肉。他没有发抖，心里却难以接受自己眼下的处境。  
衬衫被撕碎了，内衣也被扒下来塞进数学的嘴里。体液腥膻的味道让数学难受地眯眼。

他皱着眉将视线略过男人，想要寻求过路者的帮助，然而黄昏时分悠长的巷子显然不太容易出现第三个路人。昏暗的小巷滋生着为所欲为的罪恶与欲火。  
男人注意到了他的视线，刀刃又往前轻微送了一送，脆弱的喉咙上压着的细微刺痛令数学将注意力转回来，听见男人低沉的声音在他耳边响起。  
“看哪儿呢？别动歪心思。”  
他僵住了，那声音如同毒蛇般爬上他的身体，朝他露出尖锐的管牙。  
男人满意于猎物的识趣，他单手压着那柄刀具，另一只手暴躁地撕扯着衣物，在裤子坠落在地时看见对方映着昏黄天空的碧蓝眼睛里渐渐浮起一层水雾。  
数学终于意识到了自己面临的处境，因此在男人的手顺着滑下去时他努力不发出任何声音，只用力以指腹摩擦身后的粗粝墙壁。  
只当被狗咬了一口，他想。  
喉咙随着他呼吸的急促，愈发危险地抵住冰凉的刀刃，他往后缩了缩，不知道该怎么做才能脱离这生命的威胁。

男人看着他朦胧的双眼，轻笑一声。阳光倾斜撒过，照不透这昏暗的小巷，穿不透那被欲望侵染的灵魂。  
数学有些恍惚，脖子上的寒意，身上阵阵来自触摸的快意，却提醒着他，这根本不是梦境。  
男人十分不满意数学的回应，数学仅仅是忍耐，眼中仍然带着困意，即便是在这种处境下，男人仍然看见他眼底那一丝不屑。  
裸露的肌肤让数学感到寒冷，游走的双手又是那唯一的热源。男人不在忍耐，将准备好的药剂注射入数学体内。  
燥热从小腹传遍全身，清醒的大脑此刻被热意烧灼。“嗯..”数学闷哼一声。刀刃在脖子的感觉令人十分不爽，数学试图推开男人的胳膊却发现自己根本无法用力。药剂的主要作用是让肌肉松弛吗？  
男人拉下数学的裤子，握住了数学的小数学，数学开始全身颤栗，不仅仅有恐惧，更是因为那无法抗拒的快感，男人粗糙的手掌不住的摩擦着他，全身燥热的数学根本无力抵抗“哈...慢一点..”  
脑子的混沌让数学开始求饶。“这才刚刚开始，你就已经这样了？”男人笑了笑，恶趣味看着身底的人。

他觉得疼痛。被扇了一巴掌的脸颊疼痛，紧紧的压着墙壁的手指疼痛，被刀刃接触的皮肤疼痛，还有发紧的咽喉和发闷的胸口，疼痛像是能够彼此感应一样，沿着他的身体，从内而外化成一道将他束缚的绳索。但他更觉得屈辱，被人强迫的屈辱，身体本能的反应也让他屈辱，他不甘愿却不能不屈从在这种暴力之下，一分一秒的盼着折磨离去。  
视线是不能够再远放了，男人的面庞他也不想再看见，于是便摆出一副顺从的样子，半垂下眼帘，让视线落在散落着洁白纸张的地面上。他看到自己的西裤盖着闪着洁净光芒的黑色皮鞋，凌乱的被丢在近旁，夕阳的光让它们变成一幅充满着性暗示的油画。他整条光裸的腿都在穿过小巷的晚风中发着抖，半是由于冷，半是由于男人的手正淫猥的抚摸着他的大腿。被人凌辱的恶心与羞耻感让他缩了缩脖子，咬紧了齿间堵着的布料。或许是这幅任人宰割的可怜模样取悦了施暴者，那人终于舍得撤下架在他脖子上的刀刃，转而粗暴的把他的手腕捆扎起来，举过头顶。粗糙的大手取腰际向上，在缺失了纽扣的衬衫下作乱，缓慢的抚摸着青年的腰线，拉扯胸前柔嫩的乳首。轻浮的快感翩然而至，在他的身体上催发出薄薄的汗与热意，然后突兀的终结于一阵剧痛。  
“呜！”  
他发出的喊声被闷在布料之中，反倒是类同于情趣一样的娇嗔。但眼角滑下的眼泪和乳尖上沁出的鲜血可做不得假，他疼的浑身紧绷，原本立起的性器也萎靡下去。男人却好像从其中得到了极大的快乐一样，边舔吻着他的耳鬓，边抬起了他的大腿。股间生涩的穴口纳不进他的手指，更别提那根兴奋的阴茎。男人气急败坏，有那么一阵他担心自己会被那柄利刃切开后穴，然后在操弄下失血而死。但最终男人只是短暂的拿掉了一会儿他口中的布料，转而换上手指，夹着他柔软的舌搅弄来去，直至覆盖上晶亮的唾液作为润滑。才又剥夺了他言语的权利，探去他的后穴长驱直入。  
性器钉进他的身体，青年被托着双臀插入。这个姿势他根本无法保持平衡，夹在男人的身躯和墙壁之间，被操弄的摇晃不止。脊背被粗粝的墙壁磨得通红，穴口也红肿不堪，被撑开的褶皱又热又涨，收缩时把男人夹的发痛，为他带来更加狠厉的折磨。掐拧、拍打、以至于撕咬，让他变成一只遍体鳞伤的羊羔，被绑在性的刑架上惩罚。

疼痛伴随着快感，一波波地从神经向上传递，直至数学的大脑。他的四肢绵软无力，甚至失去了挣扎的力气。男人对他的反应满意至极，他一次次地插入，复又拔出，以完全不在意数学感受的方式。  
数学已经听不见自己的声音，他或许在快慰地喘息，或许在发出吃痛地惨叫，但这不重要，他只感受到温凉的泪水沿着未干的泪痕流下，却带不走他脸颊上的热度。  
男人放肆地笑着，他粗鲁地把身下的数学翻了个身，让他背对着自己，再次粗暴地操进去。翻身使数学面贴着墙壁，他的脸颊被粗糙的墙壁磨破了皮，墙砖屑混着腥咸的泪水涂抹在伤口上，他的脸上热辣辣地痛，以至于双颊燃起了情欲般的红晕。  
男人满不在乎地扭过数学的头，用嘴堵住了数学的呻吟。这根本不能称之为一个吻，它不过是男人的舌在数学口中攻城略地，仿佛宣誓所有权般，男人舔过他的牙齿，舔过他的牙床，又逼他的舌头与自己的相纠缠，将数学口腔里的每一处都彻底据为己有。  
身下的贯穿仍在继续，但男人似乎已经兴致缺缺，他草草地抽插了几下，然后深深地埋进数学的身体里，微凉而粘稠的液体被射进数学的甬道，数学的身体因受到刺激而颤抖，随后也释放了出来。


End file.
